Enchanted to meet you
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: This is a song fic I guess. It was inspired by Taylor Swift's Enchanted and other Tay Swizzle songs. umm so yep R&R please. Miley & Lilly. new chapter! No longer a One Shot! AU
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted By Taylor Swift

I sighed as I put on the new frilly dress my mom had bought me. I hated these dresses , they were always itchy. I had no idea why she had to go to all these little parties any way. All anybody did was sip champagne and pretend to care about what some one else was talking about.

"Lilly?" My mom shouted up the stairs.

"Yes." I answered as I slipped on the shoes that went with the dress.

"Are you ready yet? We're going to be late."

"I'll be right down." I told her. I ran my fingers through my long blond hair before walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"That dress looks so beautiful on you Lillian." My mom gushed as I walked in front of her and out the open door. I didn't say anything as I walked to the car and got in the passenger seat. My mom followed quickly behind after me and got in the driver seat.

"This party is gonna be extra special."

"That's what you say about all the parties, Mom." My mom had it in her head that she was going to meet her next husband at one of these parties.

"Well this time is different. There is going to be a new family coming. They just moved here." I rolled my eyes. Great that meant she'd have more people to gossip about. "I heard it's a man and his two kids. A boy and a girl. The girl is about twelve, like you Lilly. How wonderful is that?" I rolled my eyes again. She was always trying to get me to make friends with the other kids that got dragged to these parties. I didn't like any of them. They were all stuck up and spoiled. The only reason my mom and I got invited to these parties was because most of the people that attended were her employees.

When we reached the clubhouse, were all the parties were held, a valet came over to us. My mom and I got out of our car and headed up the stairs to the front door. Men wearing white gloves, opened the doors for us.

"Hey Maurice."

"Hello Miss Truscott." Maurice had been here for as long as I've been coming, maybe longer. "Nice dress." He winked. I glared at him and followed my mom in to the ball room. It was already crowded with the same people as always. My mom headed towards her employees as I headed over to where the other kids hung out.

"Well if it isn't Tomboy Truscott." One of the girls said. I walked past her and went over to the group of boys. They all sorta smirked at me. They knew better then to make fun of what I was wearing. As the went back to talking, I forced a few smiles pretending I cared. I began to look around the room.

That's when I saw her. Her piercing blue eyes met mine and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly turned away but I could still see her face in my mind. I turned back around to see that the girl was still looking at me. Her eyes seem to be saying, "Have we met?". I just continued to stare back. Then she made her way to me. I felt my palms getting sweaty. I wiped them off on my dress as she got closer. She stuck her hand out towards me.

"Hi, I'm Miley. I'm new here." She said as I shook her hand.

"Uh yeah I figured. We don't get a lot of new people here."

"Oh." Her once smiling face dropped in to an adorable little pout.

"Uh, but I'm Lilly." I said quickly. She gave me a weak smile.

"You don't look like you're having to much fun, Lilly." A tingle went threw my body when she said my name.

"Well I'm not in to all this stuff."

"Well what is it that you are in to?"

"Skateboarding."

"I can tell." She giggled, and pointed at my knees. The were all scabbed up from not wearing knee pads. Then I looked over to see my mom walking towards me. When she noticed me looking, she motioned for me to come to her.

"Well I'm sorry Miley, I have to leave. Maybe I'll see you next time." She gave me a sparkling smile as I walked away.

"Who was that honey?" My mom asked when I was by her side.

"Miley." I said, I could feel my self blushing.

I must have blushed all the way home because my mom kept saying my cheeks were really rosy looking. When we walked through the front door I rushed up the stairs. I immediately took off my dress when I got to my room. For whatever reason I started dancing around the room. Then I sighed, all I could think about was Miley. Her piercing blue eyes, and beautiful wavy chestnut hair. The image of her beautiful face still floating in my head. I just wondered if she liked me too. I paced the floor for hours. It was 2 A.M. I was wondering who she loved. I wish Miley would just come up to my door and say what I was feeling. Which was that I was enchanted to meet her.

Miley's name was all I could think about for weeks. I prayed that she wasn't in love with someone else. I also prayed she didn't have someone waiting on her, in where ever she was from. On the first day of school Lilly's dream came true. In front of her was the beautiful brunette. Some dreams do come true.

**AN: Okay i did my best. I love this song by Taylor Swift. So I decided I wanted to do this quick one shot. It could turn in to more with the proper amount of reviews, So Review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure I'm really doing these song fics right, I try. The Lyrics to the song are actually in the story instead of being like a bases. Of course all of it will go together and all of them will be Taylor Swift songs. Enjoy :)**

SPARKS FLY

I immediately became friends with Miley after we found out we went to the same school. Most of the kids that went to those parties went to private schools. Unlike them Miley and I went to a public school, Seaview middle school to be exact. Miley had told me it was her dad's idea to be in public school so she could experience some normalcy. Her dad was once a big country singer but when Miley's mom died he stopped to focus on Miley and her brother.

The more I got to know about her, the more I liked her. She was like a full on rainstorm and I was a house of cards. She was the kind of reckless that should send me running like I usually did when I started having a crush on some one but I had a feeling I wouldn't get far with her. Most people think I'm to young to already know that I like girls but it's who I am. I am Lillian Elizabeth Truscott and I am a lesbian. Don't like it, tough. Most people didn't, that's why I only have one friend, Oliver Oken. Well I guess now I have two. We had been friends for over a year now. We had gotten so close that sometimes I feared she would hear what I was thinking of. Which most recently involved her. I could tell Miley wasn't interested in me which was why it was going to be easy to just be her friend. Or at least that's what I thought.

Today was a rather dismal day. It was pouring rain outside and I had to walk to school. Normally I would ride my skateboard but with the rain it was near impossible. I was actually happy when I got into the school building. I headed towards the little area where Oliver, Miley and I usually met. Today Miley was there by herself. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Sweet niblets, Lilly! Why are you soaked?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" I pointed outside to the obvious cause.

"I'm not that stupid, Lillian. I know it's raining, but you look like you walked in it."

"'Cause I did." I said before sliding down to the floor to sit. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my breakfast, a strawberry pop-tart. I had to force my self not to look at Miley. I knew she was about to yell. She had offered me a ride last night over the phone but I had refused. I lied and told her my mom would bring me. Of course then I didn't think it was going to rain so bad.

"Lilly! Great now you're probably gonna catch a cold!" Miley pretty much yelled. I noticed a few people staring at us. I mentally flipped them the bird before looking at Miley. I wish she would just drop everything now and meet me in the pouring rain. I wanna kiss her on the sidewalk and pray it takes away the pain. I wanted her more then she knew. I could feel a smile play at the corner of my mouth at the thoughts of her. Miley must have noticed the smile. She stopped what ever she was going on about and looked me dead in the eye. "Lillian Elisabeth Truscott! What is so funny?"

"Oh um nothing Miles," I stuttered just as the bell rang. I sighed. "Well guess we go to go off to our doom." That caused Miley to smile and I swear I saw sparks fly. She always gets me when she smiles. And oh man those eyes of hers, they haunt me when she's not around. I love looking in to them.

As the school day came to an end, I was happy to get out of an usually fun drama class. I didn't stop thinking about Miley all day. For what ever reason my mind forgets to remind me that she's a bad idea. I mean I could never date my best friend. It would be the end of a really good friendship.

As I headed to our spot, I noticed the rain had let up. That would keep Miley off my case of walking home. When I got to our spot I noticed it was just Miley again. Oliver must be sick. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to Miley.

"You ready to go Lil?" She asked placing her hand on my bicep. Her touch sent a jolt through my body . It was really something. I had never felt the jolt like that from her. Stupid hormones. "I should have wore my rain boots. My shoes are going to get soaked on the way to your house."

"Woah wait! You're coming to my house?"

"Duh Lilly! We talked about this over the phone last night." She rolled her eyes at me then walked towards the doors. Once I caught up to her, I noticed our strides fall in to place. "You know Lilly, I must say you are a much better friend then I thought you'd be."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, pretending to be offended

"Oh nothing." She rolled her eyes at me. "So are you scared about the skateboard competition?" I sighed thinking about it. Next weekend I was competing against lots of boys and just two other girls to try to prove I was better.

"Yeah, a little." I said looking at the pavement as we walk. I wouldn't admit that to any one else but her. Usually I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with Miley I know it's no good. She just has this way of seeing straight through me. I can see through her too. We're like this perfect match. My mind starts to wonder back to my earlier thoughts of her. I could wait patiently but I really wish she would, drop everything now. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as a drop of rain splashes on my nose. I look up at the dark sky then over to Miley. I can see worry in her eyes as she looks back at me. In an instant we both take off running. Luckily we make it in my house just as the rain picks up. Now its pouring and I see lightning. Miley giggles as she shakes her self off. We both are a little soaked. I start to laugh too. At that moment Miley looks at me. It's this intense stare I've never gotten from her before. I move a little closer to her and reach my hand out to move some hair that is in her face. As I ran my fingers threw her hair, the lights went wild. Our eye contact was broken but inside I begged her to keep on keeping her eyes on me. It was like she could read my mind. As she stared in my baby blues, I felt like she was trying to tell me something. It was wrong enough to feel right. She took my hand and lead me up the stair case. I let her lead me to my room. She got close to me and whispered soft and slow,

"I'm captivated by you, Lilly." She pulled back and smile. It was like a firework show. Cuz I see sparks fly when ever she smiles. She dropped my hand and kissed me, while it was pouring rain. I was to shocked to move. I was to shocked to say anything. Miley looked at me. A worried look spread across her face. I watched as a single tear fell from her ocean blue eyes before she ran from my room. By the time I willed my legs to move she was already out the door and taking off towards her house. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch her. I didn't even try.

**AN: So I didn't have this proof read cuz I really wanted to get it out like this minute so I could focus on the next chapter. As always i am open to any suggestions and most defiantly accept all reviews! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Teardrops On My Guitar

Miley** looks at me **through the crowd of people that clutter the hallways in school. **I fake a smile so she won't **see the want and need written on my face. We hadn't talked much since the kiss. Actually we haven't talked at all in the past week. I knew I should have gone after her but I was in too much shock to make my legs me. I ruined **everything that we should be**. I was completely stressed over it that I messed up horribly in the skateboard competition. It was like she had this strange hold on me. I turned towards my open locker and retrieved my book for my next class. When I turned back around, I nearly dropped everything. Miley was standing right in front of me with a half-hearten smile.

"Hi Lilly"

"Oh, um Miles. How have you, um, been?"

"Really good." She said, cheerfully. "I met someone." I didn't know what to say I just nodded. "A girl." I sighed in my head. **I bet she's beautiful, that girl **she **talks about. **

"Wow." was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, I just thought you should know that I'm not like, expecting anything out of you. You know after what happened and all." Miley looked down at the floor. It made me feel so bad. I wanted to tell her that I really liked her.

"That's good, Miley. That you have someone." I said even though I wish I hadn't. Miley smiled at me just as the warning bell rang.

"Well I should get to class Lil. See you at lunch?"

"Sure." I replied as she walked away. This time I sighed out loud. I didn't know who Miley was with but I was jealous of her. **She's got everything I have to live without.**

Lunch came rather quicker then usual. I walked slowly to the cafeteria and to the table I had been occupying by my self since the kiss. It was a secluded table and at first I had been surprised no one else had gotten it. I had discovered though that after a while it started to smell of sewer and rotten eggs and started bringing perfume and air fresheners to make it bearable. I sat down and pulled out my lunch sack with contained a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a fruit roll-up, a small bottle of Dr. Pepper and two chocolate chip cookies. That was my usual lunch. Just as I unwrapped my sandwich and was about to take a bite, Miley plopped down in the seat next to mine.

"I've been looking for you all over the place Lilly." Miley said as she snatched up my Dr. Pepper and slid over her Mountain Dew. We usually traded drinks but lately I had gotten use to the Dr. Pepper and was a little disappointed as she took a big drink. "So I really can't wait until you meet my girlfriend, she's just so..." I tuned Miley out a little and just focused on her as she **talks to me. **Out of the corner of my eye I could see something going up and down. I turned to see Oliver frantically waving his arms at me. **I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, that I can't even see anyone when **she's **with me.** "Lilly! What in the world are you laughing at me for? I tell you something really important and you laugh. What kind of friend are you?"

"Whoa whoa, Miles calm down. I'm not even laughing at you. To be quiet honest I have no idea what you said."

"Oh." Miley slouched in her seat and looked around. "Then what were you laughing at?"

"Oliver." I said pointing at our friend as he stood in the lunch line. "So what was it that you said that is really important?"

"I think I'm in love. Like really really in love. It just feels right." Miley smiled and sighed all at the same time. I looked at her with my mouth wide open.

"Who the heck is this person!" I said a little to loud then I meant.

"Amber. Amber Addison " she answered, still smiling. Before I could even react, she got up for her chair. "I gotta go meet her, see ya later Lils." She said over her shoulder, taking my Dr. Pepper. I pounded the table with my fist. Of all the girls in our whole school, Miley had to be dating one of the girls I hated. The one girl that had been mean to me since I was little. I hit the table again.

"Whoa, what did the table do to you?" Oliver asked, as he took the seat Miley had just vacated.

"She **says **she's **so in love, **she's **finally got it right." ** I sighed and dropped my head onto the table. "**I wonder if **she **knows **she's **all I think about at night."** I continued as I mumbled into the table.

"Oh gosh! You're still hung up on Miley?" My head snapped up. I never told Oliver about Miley and I. I never told Oliver how much I liked her. "You guys should have figured all this out a long time ago."

"Oliver, how the hell did you know?"

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks. I could tell by the way you looked at her. She's the one person you always listen. Why can't you just tell her how you feel, Lil?"

"Were you even paying attention before, Oliver. She's in love with Amber! Amber for crying out loud. Amber, the person I've hated since kindergarten. Amber, the freaking cheerleader captain." I dropped my head back down on the table.

"Wow, she's dating Amber? I could swore she would have dated you by now." Oliver took a bite of his hamburger and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't even know Amber was in to girls."

"Well apparently she is."

"I don't get why you're so beat up of all this, Lil."

"**Because **she's **the reason for the teardrops on my **new **guitar.**"

"When did _you _get a guitar?"

"It was a Christmas present. I just started playing. Well trying to anyway." I sighed for the millionth time and took a bite of the forgotten PB & J.

"I don't get what the big deal is anyway. It's just Miley." I rolled my eyes at him. I got up from the table, leaving the remainder of my lunch. Oliver just didn't understand. Miley was **the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. **I never use to wish for anything as much as I wished for her. I just can't get her off my mind. She's like **the song in the car I keep singing, **the one I can't stand. **I don't know why I do. **

As school came to an end, I slugged out into the herd of students eager to get home. As I made my way to the front of the building I couldn't help but notice as Miley** walks by me. **I wonder if she** can tell that I can't breathe? And there **she** goes, so perfectly. **Like an angel or something. She's **the kind of flawless I wish I could be. **I thought about walking over to her, but just as I willed my feet to move, Amber walks up to her. I turn around quickly before I see them hug. '_**She'd better hold **__her__** tight.' **_I thought to myself__as I headed out of the school building. _**'**__She'd better__** give **__Miley__** all her love, **_and **look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky' **

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mom had gotten mad at me and sent me to my room for only giving her one word answers. That had been at least two hours ago. Now it was time for me to go to bed or my mom would have another reason to be mad. I looked over to my right and stared at the picture of Miley on my bedside table. I picked it up and held for a minute.** I turn out the light**

and rolled on to my side. I guess **I'll put** her **picture down** **and maybe get some sleep tonight.**

**AN: sooooo I think I may have rushed the end just a little. Again I am doing this with out a beta only because I'm anxious to get this out there to you people. So I did this chapter a little different. I made the lyrics of the song bold. If you don't like it or think it takes away from the story please let me know. I will change it if someone doesn't like it. Anywho... :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: _I do not own any character in this story. I do not own the song by Taylor Swift. All lyrics are in bold._**

You Belong With Me

As winter break approached, I couldn't wait for two full weeks of not having to see Miley and Amber walking down the halls of school. Miley and I had started hanging out again, but only when she wasn't with Amber. Which if she wasn't with Amber, that meant they were having a fight. Much like today. We were on our way to my house and she's** on the phone with **her** girlfriend, she's upset. **I can hear Amber through the phone, **She's going off about something that **Miley **said. **I thought it was quite funny but **she doesn't get **Miley's** humor like I do. **Miley just let's her talk though. She acts like it's no big deal, but I could never handle that. As we approach my house, Miley finally tells Amber she will call her back. She let's out a heavy sigh as we head **in my room. It's a typical Tuesday night **for me. I usually just sit on my bed and start **listening to the kind of music **Amber ** doesn't like, **like Radiohead and Coldplay. Stuff Miley would listen to with me but sometimes I could tell she wasn't really in to it. That's just who Miley was though. She's just a kind person that will do anything for anybody. That's just how she was raised. I think Amber takes advantage of that **and she'll never know **Miley's** story like I do. **

Miley sighed again as she flopped down on my bed. I flopped down beside her and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do you like her so much?" I asked even though I instantly regretted it once the words slipped from my mouth.

"Some days I have no idea." She answered. I felt her turn in the bed. "She's different sometimes though. She doesn't act the way she does at school. She's not like yo...she's not like usual." I closed my eyes, tight. I could tell Miley was going to say that Amber wasn't like me. Which is true **'cause she wears short skirts **and **I wear T-shirts. She's **also **cheer captain and I'm **usually** on the bleachers **with Miley and Oliver. Most of all she could be a complete witch and I, well I'm just not Amber.

I turned to look towards Miley as I felt her eyes burning a hole into the side of my face.

"Miley, I..." I was cut off by the sound of Miley's phone. She immediately jumped up to retrieve it from her backpack. Miley quickly slipped in to the hallway as I heard her say "Hi babe." I closed my eyes and sighed. I was so **dreaming about the day when **she'd ** wake up and find that what **she's** looking for has been here the whole time. **I mean sure I was the one that screwed up. I should have spoke up. I should have chased after her.

As quick as Miley had left, she came back. I sat up to look at her. She slammed my door then quickly apologized under her breath

"Miles, what's wrong?" She sighed and came to sit next to me.

"Amber. She's just... I don't know." I was taken back as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested. Miley immediately jumped up and took my hand. **If **only Miley could** see I'm the one who understands **her. I knew a walk was just what she needs.

Miley dragged me down the stairs, then just stopped.

"I have to pee first, Lil." I waited as she went down the hall. I thought about how funny it was that I had **been here all along so why can't **she** see **that she ** belong**s** with me. **Not that I really deserve a second chance but I knew her better then any one. That's why she **belong**s** with me. **

I was **walkin' the streets with **Miley. We had done this enough to know when we need to walk fast past angry neighbors or psycho barking dogs. As we fell in to a comfortable stride, I couldn't help but look at Miley out of the corner of my eye. She looked as gorgeous as usual inher** worn-out jeans. **We came to the end of the neighborhood where there was a huge park just on the other side of a busy street. Miley took a hold of my hand as we crossed. **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. **Once we made it across, we walked over to an empty bench. We watched the random people walk by in silence. We hadn't realized we were still holding hands, till some woman started calling us an abomination and telling us we were going to hell. Miley started laughing which prompted me to start. As we were sitting there **laughing on a park bench, **I couldn't help **thinking to myself, 'Hey isn't ****this easy' **

"I guess that will happen a lot now that I've come out." Miley said after we stopped laughing.

"Yeah, people will tell you all kinds of things." I looked down at the ground.

"Well now we can get through this together." Miley squeezed my hand causing me to look up at her. She's** got a smile that could light up this whole town. **Actually **I haven't seen it in a while since ** Amber** brought **her** down. **

"Thanks Miles. So... do you want to talk about Amber?" Miley's smile faded.

"No. I'm fine." she may** say **she's** fine **but **I know **her** better then that.**

"**Hey **Miles, **whatcha doing with a girl like that **any way?"

"What do you mean Lil?"

"Well I mean you like me right?" Miley looked away. "well liked me." Miley looked back at me.

"So?"

"Well I mean Amber and I are just so different. **She wears high heels **and **I wear sneakers. **I mean come on **she's **freakin' **cheer captain and I'm on the **stupid **bleachers." **

"So? I can like different people Lil."

"Yeah but she's just... she wrong for you." I wanted to say so much more. I guess I'll still be **dreaming about the day when **she** wake**s** up and find**s** what **she's** looking for has been here the whole time. **

"What's your problem Lil?" I stared at her shocked. "I mean why do you care so much?"

"**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? **I've **been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me" **

" I can't believe you Lillian! You have no right!" Miley stood from the bench. " You let me walk away! You have no right!" with that she took off.

Hours later I found myself **standing by and waiting at **Miley's ** back door. **I knew her family had already ate dinner and that someone would be coming out to put the trash in the can. I was praying it would be Miley, but of course luck was not on my side. Miley's brother Jackson walked out carrying the white garbage bag.

"Hey Jackson." I said clearly startling him.

"Woah, Lilly. I thought you were a burglar."

"Sorry. Um do you think you could tell Miley to come out?"

"Lilly she already came out. I thought you knew she was gay." Jackson started laughing at his own joke before I even realized he was making one.

"Please Jackson. I really need to talk to her."

"Okay." Jackson walked back inside still holding the white bag. I almost stopped him but I figured it was better to let him do one thing at a time. A minute later Miley walked out with the garbage bag. She was mumbling to her self but I couldn't quite understand. I cleared my throat trying to think of something to say. I must have startled her like I did Jackson because she dropped the bag causing stuff to go everywhere. Miley swore under her breath as she knelled down to pick up the trash. I was at her side instantly. We picked up all the trash in silence. Once we were done I stood up and Miley took the trash to the can.

"**All this time how could you not know" ** I blurted out. I couldn't believe I had said it but it was to late. Miley stared at me. Her blue eyes pierced through me.

"Lillian Truscott you are the most confusing person on this entire planet." I stared at her puzzled. "I kissed you, then ran away and you let me go. You tell me that you're better then Amber, then I run away and you let me go. You keep letting me go." A few tears rolled from her eyes. I walked up to her and took her hands in mine. 

"**Baby, You belong with me." **

"How can you even keep saying that. How do I know you're going to fight for me if I try to run again?"

"I'd fight a thousand ninjas for you." Miley started laughing. "See **I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. I think you know where you belong. I think you know it's with me. **I'm asking you to forget what I did. I'm asking you to pick me instead of her." Miley looked down at the ground. "**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me**?" Miley looked back up at me and nodded. In an instant our lips crashed together.

_**AN: I apologize for the wait. My mind hasn't been working. That and I have been rereading the Twilight Saga so that my mind would be fresh when I saw Breaking Dawn. Of course it really isn't a good idea because i get mad at the movie for not having things in the book. Any way, i;m trying my hardest. The next chapter will probably take awhile because i have to pick a song.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ours I walked in to the tall building of my mothers office. It was a Saturday and like most Saturdays, I would come to get some money from my mom. Usually Miley would come with me, especially since we were dating now. It has been a month and four days since Miley and I kissed at her house that Tuesday night. I ended up staying the night and Miley called Amber right in front of me and broke up with her. That night we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Nothing happened though, we just held each other till we fell asleep. I was so happy we were together now. I smiled at myself as I got on the elevator so I could see my mom. A few people stepped on with me as I stared at the **ELEVATOR BUTTONS**. Once the doors shut I wished I was out in the **MORNING AIR** because it was a little stuffy in here. It was also quiet without Miley. The **STRANGERS SILENCE MAKES ME WANNA TAKE THE STAIRS. IF **Miley** WERE HERE WE'D LAUGH ABOUT THEIR VACANT STARES, BUT RIGHT NOW MY TIME IS THEIRS**. The elevator stopped a floor before the one I needed. A few of the people got off and more got on. One man in particular caught my eye because he was staring pretty hard at me. As the doors closed he finally spoke. "Are you Heather Truscott's girl?" I looked him over before nodding. "really? You look nothing like I'd imagine after the things I heard." I glared at him. I was about to ask him what he meant but the doors opened to my floor so instead I just walled out. I noticed the stares I was getting from the other people in my mom's office. I just happen to catch to ladies whispering. I heard my name and then lesbian. **Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll **just keep **judg**ing** it like they know about me and **Miley.I walked with my head held high. They would all judge **And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, **everyone had decided that I'm just an abomination. I didn't care though. I've made my choice and **my choice is **Miley. When I reached my mom's office, I wasn't surprised to see her on the phone. There were a few of her employees in her room too but that didn't stop me from walking right in. I walked right to a chair that was in front of my mom's desk. I ignored the stares and picked at my nails.  
"I'm so sorry that took so long baby." My mom said once she got off the phone. "'s okay mom. Um do you think we could talk?" I motioned towards the other people in the room. My mom cleared her throat and at once the room cleared. "What is it, honey?" "Mom, did you tell everyone here about Miley and I dating?" "Well yea, sorta. I mean it's not like people didn't figure it out. You two didn't really hide it." My mother was right. Miley and I practically wore signs that said we were together. It was amazing how much energy we had around each other. "Are people bothering you Lillian?" "Not really. Just a lot of stares." "Listen to me Lillian. Everyone is different. Everyone has opinions. **So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People **tend to** throw rocks at things that shine, **and you Lillian shine brighter then any star in the sky." I smiled weakly at my mother. She never cease to amaze me, especially when it came to me being a lesbian. "Look honey,** life makes love look hard. **You need to forget everyone else and just be you. Sure **the stakes are high, **and **the water's rough but this love **you have with Miley **is **y**ours."** "Thanks mom, but I'm not to sure if love is the right word for Miley and I. I mean we're only thirteen. Shouldn't you be telling me that I'm to young?" "No Lilly. I won't say that you're to young. I see the way you are with her. I may not be the best at relationships but I know anyone would want to be treated the way you treat Miley." I looked down at my fingers and began chewing on a nail. I didn't know I treated Miley any different than any one else. I didn't think I was going out of my way for her or doing anything extraordinary. I was just being me. Truth was I really did love Miley. I was just afraid to tell her. "Here Lilly, here's some money. Why don't you and Miley head to the boardwalk or the mall? Where is Miley anyway?" "Oh, she said she was busy today. Some family thing or something. I'm not sure. She's suppose to call me later." I sighed. I hadn't realized just how much I missed her. "I think I'll just head to the mall by my self." My mom handed me the money as I got up from the chair. "Thanks." My mom came around her desk and hugged me. "Don't worry about a thing, baby. Have fun." She kissed me on top of my head before I walked out. The mall was rather busy today. There were plenty of people for me to hang out with, yet I found my self sitting alone at the large fountain in the center of the mall. I wasn't really paying attention to the people around me, but all the sudden I was aware of someone staring at me. I scanned the crowd and finally found who it was. Amber was literally giving me a death glare. I was shocked when she got up and walked towards me flocked by her entourage. Half of me wanted to run away because **you never know what people have up their sleeves**, but I stayed and waited. "I hope you have fun with my trash." Amber smirked. I stood so that I was level with her. "How dare you talk about Miley like that." I wanted so bad to knock her out but I kept calm. "I'll talk about who I want, how I want. I just wanted to warn you any way." I looked at her confused. "Warn me about what?" I actually had a feeling something like this was going to happen. I knew **ghosts from **Miley's** past **was** gonna jump out at me. **I just didn't figure it would be at a public place. "Well I know you and Miley are friends but I bet you didn't know that she's a big cheater." "What are you talking about Amber? Miley never cheated on you." "She was always going off somewhere else on the weekends and I know she wasn't with you 'cause I'd see you with Oken at the beach." I rolled my eyes at her. She was being ridiculous. "How do you know she wasn't with her family?" "I'd see Jackson at Rico's working. Listen I didn't come over here to have a conversation with you. I was just warning you. So now you can go back to sitting alone looking like a loser." Amber smirked. I looked past her a her entourage who were **lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles. **As Amber walked off I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly to see Miley standing behind me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. "How'd you find me?" I asked, excitedly. "Umm I called your mom. Why was Amber talking to you?" "Oh she just came over here to try to get me to break up with you, I think, **but I don't care 'cause right now you're mine."** I quickly captured her lips with mine. We kissed for awhile before Miley pushed away. "Wow, Lil. What's gotten in to you? You never kiss me in public like that." She was right. I was real keen on making out in front of a bunch of people but today I felt bold. "I just missed you I guess. That and my mom gave me this pep talk earlier." "Really? What'd she say?" "Well basically she said '**Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People **tend to** throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard.**' She also said '**The stakes are high, the water's rough but this love is ours.'**" A huge smile spread across Miley's face. She placed a simple kiss on my cheek. "Well I think she's right." she said as she pecked my lips. "I hope Amber didn't scare you off." I shook my head. "Good because **it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong." ** "You're right." I smiled and slid my hand in to hers. "**Your hands are **a little** tough," ** I said jokingly but Miley tried to pull away. I held tight. "**But they are where mine belong." ** We walked hand in hand to the food court. We both got a smoothie and sat at an empty table. We were still holding hands when a group of kids our age walked by and began laughing. I couldn't believe it but Miley actually pulled her hand away. My jaw dropped in astonishment. "Miley?" I questioned. She looked down at the table. "Sorry Lilly. It just still gets to sometimes. All this doubt and criticism, it sucks." I took her hand with both of mine so she couldn't pull away. "Look Miley, I'm sorry people are getting you down but, **I'll fight their doubt and give you faith. **You're just so special to me. Special enough that I've bee trying to write a **song for you." **Miley looked up at me and a huge smile spread across her face. "How come you like me so much, Lil?" "You're just... you're...you. **'Cause I love the gap between your teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak. **Most of all, **'cause my heart is yours." **Miley smiled big again and reached across the table to kiss me. At that exact moment some kids started making gagging noises. Miley pulled away and rolled her eyes. "**Don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours."  
**"I know Lilly. **The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours."** ** ******************************************* ** ******************************************* _**AN: okie dokie pokie, I got it done! Yay me! lol. I thought this song was perfect for this story. And what's really funny is how similar the beginning of the chapter and the music video for this song is. I didn't even see the video in till I was about half way done with the story. I guess great minds do think alike. Umm so I just wrote a one shot for a Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice crossover if any of y'all are interested in that you can check it out. It's call One Night Only. So ...ya. Review please! thanks to those who have. I really appreciate it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Crazier

Miley and I survived the rest of middle school and all summer. A lot of people doubted it, even Oliver, but we showed them. We just wanted to beat the odds. We even survived our first months of high school. It wasn't like it was hard. It was just like being best friends but we kissed. Well I think just kissing is an understatement. In the time we've been together, we've only ever made out. I've wanted to go further, but I was scared. I didn't know if Miley was ready to go further, but I knew I was. It was actually exactly what I was thinking about as I walked to the skate park. Oliver was going to meet me there so we could talk about Valentine's day. He and I both needed to do something for our girlfriends. Oliver had just started dating Joanie Palumbo at the beginning of school. At first I was furious. I didn't really like Joanie, but after Miley forced me to spend time with her, we found we got along.

Once I arrived at the park, I noticed Oliver standing with a bunch of guys from school. When I walked over to them they were all laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" I asked. Everyone turned to look at me then they stopped laughing.

"Oh, hey Lilly. Um I'll see you guys later." Oliver gave a small wave before taking my arm and pulling me to a nearby bench.

"What the heck Oliver?" I asked as he plopped down on the bench.

"Sorry." he mumbled. I sighed before sitting down next to him. "So what do you think we can do for Valentine's day?"

"Well I don't know, but we only have three days to figure it out. I was thinking we could all do something this weekend since its on a Monday."

"Oh I know what we could do! Let's go to the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow night." I rolled my eyes. I didn't have a problem with Hannah. I actually liked listening to her music, but Oliver, he was another story. He was in love with her, like really in love with her.

"That would be great if Joanie even liked Hannah." I reminded him. I saw his joy disappear. "And Miley is busy Saturday anyway."

"Oh. What is she doing?" Oliver questioned.

"Some family thing. I don't know but she's been doing something like every weekend." I replied with a sigh. I wasn't sure what exactly Miley had been up to lately. It just seemed like she was never available on the weekends anymore.

"You think she's cheating on you?" I looked at Oliver in astonishment. I couldn't believe he would even suggest that. "It's just a thought." He shrugged. "So how about we just do like movie and dinner

Sunday?" He suggested after some time of silence. I just nodded my head. My mind was running to wild to think of anything else. I wasn't even aware Oliver had gotten up until my phone went off. I quickly retrieved it from my pocket and saw the text message from him. 

'_Lil, you weren't listening. I left obviously. Gonna go find out what movie to see Sunday. Can you find a place to eat?' _

I sighed. I should have been paying attention to him, but all I could think about was who Miley could possible be with. I quickly text Oliver back, apologizing and letting him know I'd find us a restaurant. Once I hit send, I got up from the bench and began walking. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to walk. Of course as I walked I couldn't get my head clear. I was going through everything Miley and I had do since we'd been together. I thought about every hug, every kiss, every fight. The one thing that kept popping up was our latest fight. It had actually been last Friday.

************************FLASHBACK************************************

"_**You're seriously busy this weekend?" I questioned as Miley and I walked home hand in hand. "I've been talking about this skating competition for weeks."**_

"_**I know Lil, but something came up." I looked over at Miley as she spoke. She was looking down at the ground. I've known her long enough to know that means she's hiding something. I quickly dropped her hand and stood in front of her. **_

"_**What is it Miley? What are you not saying?"**_

"_**Nothing Lilly, gosh." Miley said defensively. She was pissed. Now I wasn't going to be able to get anything out of her. Miley moved around me and kept walking towards her house. **_

"_**Miley wait! I'm..." I started as I followed behind her. **_

"_**Save it. I can't believe you're treating me this way."**_

"_**Treating you what way?" I asked as I finally was beside her again.**_

"_**Treating me like I have to do everything you do. What if I'm not into watching people skate around on boards and do tricks." I stood with my my agape. I couldn't believe she turned this around on me. This was suppose to be about her bailing on me.**_

"_**Fine." I said, snapping back to the reality of things. "Do what you want. If you don't wanna go where I wanna go anymore then don't." I yelled at her. I turned on my heel and swiftly began walking towards my house.**_

_** ****************End Flashback********************_

It had taken us a whole day to forgive each other after that fight and we were still not back to ourselves. That's why I was happy I had finished my song for her. Then out of nowhere an idea popped in my head. I smiled to my self and immediately headed straight home.

I walked hastily in the night air to Miley's house. I wanted to get there before she left. I had texted her a little earlier and asked her if she'd be home. Of course with my luck she was only gonna be there for thirty minutes. I currently had fifteen minutes to get there and luckily I was on her street. Once I was a house away I stopped to catch my breath. Once I was right under Miley's window, I started throwing pebbles I had found on the way. It took a few before Miley finally opened her window.

"Lilly? What are you doing? Why didn't you come to the door?" I ignored her questions and pulled the guitar I had carried all the way here, out of it's case. I cleared my throat before I began playing.

_ "I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier"_

While I was singing I had closed my eyes. So I hesitantly opened them. Miley wasn't at her window anymore. I shook my head and looked again. She still wasn't there. A second later I heard the front door open. Miley came running towards me. I quickly put down my guitar right before she tackled me to the ground.

"Ow! Dang Miles."

"Sorry." She mumbled before crashing our lips together. We stayed like that till we heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Miley's dad a few feet away from us. We both stood up quickly.

"Miley, it's time to go." Miley nodded before giving me a hug.

"Wait Miley," I started as she began walking away. "I thought maybe we could talk."

"Sorry Lil, I gotta go."

"Well what about later?"

"No, I'm really busy. I'll call you tomorrow." Miley was almost to the car when the most stupid words passed my lips.

"Are you cheating on me?" Miley spun around so fast I was surprised she didn't fall down.

"You've got nerve." With that Miley got in the car with her father and I watched as they drove off.

**AN: **_**Okay so I'm not proud of this chapter and it's defiantly not like the others. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys. I'm gonna try to update more but I'm never home so its hard to type. **_

_**I also need to thank Sweetkid45 for the song suggestion. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SO I DECIDED TO ADD IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S FROM MILEY'S POV. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO GET A LOOK AT HER THOUGHTS IN THE STORY. SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION THIS MAY CAUSE.**

MILEY'S POV

Tell Me Why

I took a chance with this whole dating girls thing. I took a shot at being with Lilly. And she might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not. I'm just not. It's hard enough that I keep half my life a secret. I though being Hannah Montana was going to be the hardest part of my life but the hard part is keeping it from the person you love. When Lilly first said that she loved me it was like she took a swing, and I took it hard. I knew I would be able to trust Lilly with my secret but I'm just not ready for both my worlds to come together.

As our relationship grew, I did notice a little change in Lilly. Especially when we got to high school. It was like Lilly had won a prize and everyone was treating her as such. I felt like an ant and down here on the ground I see who Lilly is, or who she wanted to be.

Lately I'm just sick and tired of her attitude when I tell her I'm busy. I'm feeling like I don't know her. Before it was fine if I wanted to do whatever I wanted to do but now she tells me that she loves then she gets upset easily. The sad thing is I need her like a heartbeat, but I know she's got a mean streak. Not like hitting or anything. She just can get a little mean about things. It makes me wanna run for cover when she's around. I just can't believe the temper she has sometimes. Well here's to her and her temper. I don't wanna answer her calls or text. I still remember what she said last night. I couldn't believe she would accuse me of cheating on her. I know that she can see what that is doing to me. I just wish she'd tell me why.

Lilly could probably write a book on how to ruins someone's perfect day, because I was having such a perfect day before she accused me of cheating like that. Especially after she sang to me. I mean who knew Lilly could even sing. Well I just got so confused and frustrated when she said that. I was going to break up with her right then and there. I forgot what I was trying to say though. I do give her some benefit of the doubt. I'm sure she was sick and tired of my reasons. I just didn't know what else to do. Why did she have to make me feel small?

If I hadn't been so distraught that night I probably wouldn't have let Mikayla get to me. Mikayla and I have been rivals since she started her career. We've always played nice in front of everyone but we always make jabs at each other when ever possible. Usually I just let it go. I just don't worry about it but that night I didn't.

Once I arrived at the theater where we were both preforming, Mikayla said some things about me needing to quit my day job. I turned towards her quickly and said,

"Why do you have to put down my dreams?" Her reply was,

"So I'm the only thing on your mind." She began to laugh.

"Mikayla, I'm sick and tired of your attitude." She gave me a look. Like she was trying to see through the walls I was putting up. I watched as she raised one of her arms. I wasn't quite sure what she was doing but I wish I had. In one quick movement she managed to remove my blonde wig I had put on in the car. I remember gasping before she crashed her lips into mine. "I'm feeling like I don't know you." I said pushing away from her a little.

"Well I'm pretty sure I don't know you at all." She replied with a smirk and handing me my wig.

We didn't have time to talk about everything before we went on stage, so instead we ended up spending the whole weekend talking at my house. Mikayla wasn't as bad as I thought. The whole time Lilly never crossed my mind, but when she finally did I felt like I was fulfilling some sort of prophecy. I was cheating and I knew it. It didn't feel so wrong since I had no secrets with Mikayla now. She knew everything. She knew so much more then Lilly did. I decided I needed to take a step back. Let Lilly go for a little bit. We had been going out for a long time. I told her I'm not bulletproof. Now she'll know.

**AN: SO I KNOW IT MAY SEEM LIKE LILLY IS TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE BUT THIS IS HOW MILEY SEES HER. WHEN IT'S IN LILLY'S POV THAT'S HOW SHE SEES HERSLEF. SHE DOESN'T THINK SHE'S MEAN AND SHE DOESN'T THINK SHE IS WRONG. I HOPE YALL LIKED IT. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Story Of Us

**I used to think one day **I'd **tell the story of **Miley and I. Of **how we met and **how **the sparks flew instantly. **I would imagine **people would say 'they're the lucky ones'. **Now I wasn't so sure.I tried calling her all weekend but no answer. I even had to cancel the double date with Oliver and Joanie. So when Monday rolled around I was hesitant to go to school. I thought of playing hokey but my mom had taken the day off to pamper herself before the Valentine's party tonight. It had been a long time since I had went to a party with my mom. She went almost all the time if she wasn't busy but I hadn't been since I'd been dating Miley. Tonight though I had planned on going. Though I had thought I was going to be with Miley.

I dreaded the day as I arrived at school. People all over were making out and hugging. Everything was red and pink. It was literally making me sick. As I walked into my first class of the day. I looked around. **I used to know my spot was next to **Miley. We always sat right next to each other in every class we had together. **Now **though,** I'm searching the room for an empty seat 'cause lately I don't even know what page **she's** on. **I was lucky to find a seat far away from my usual seat. Just as the bell rang, I noticed someone slide in to the seat next to me. I slowly looked over, slightly hoping it was Miley. It turned out just to be Oliver. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the teacher.

To my relieve, our teacher let us have free time fifteen minutes before class ended. I looked quickly in Miley's direction before Oliver blocked my view.

"Okay Lilly. Tell me what's going on."

"**Oh, a simple complication. **That's all."

"Really? That's all your gonna give me, your best friend. The one who knows you." I sighed. Oliver wasn't gonna give up.

"It's just a **miscommunication **that** lead to fallout." **I sighed and banged my head on my desk. There were **so many things that I wish I knew, **but there are **so many walls up, I can't break through. **I lifted my head from the desk and noticed Oliver had moved over to talk to some other people. I mentally flipped him off before getting up from my desk to stand my the door to wait for the bell to ring. **Now I **find my self** standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. I'm **just** dying to know **ifit's** killing **Miley **like it's killing me. I **just **don't know what to say. **It seems like **twist of fate **is how** it all broke down. **I'm feeling like **the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, **and I'm think I'm ready for the **next chapter. **

The rest of the school day went by in a blur of red and pink. I was happy to finally get away from it and get home. At least I thought I was getting away from it. When I arrived home, I was greeted with a frilly pink dress hanging on my door. I groaned as I removed the sticky note on the dress.

'_Lillian, I picked up this dress for you. I'm off getting my hair done. I'll be back at a quarter till seven, please be ready! Love, mom.' _I groaned again. I had two and a half hours to get ready. Luckily I wasn't the type of girl that needed the full two hours to get ready. I walked into my room with my dress. I placed it on my bed and threw my backpack on the floor. I went over to my desk and opened my laptop. I actually felt a tear whelp up as my screen came to life and a picture of Miley and I popped up. I quickly clicked on the internet icon then wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. It was the first tear since that Friday night. I spent a good hour on my laptop before I decided it would be best to jump in the shower.

It was exactly 6:30 when I had finished getting ready. I was actually shocked at how well I had been able to put my self together. I was not however shocked that my mom had arrived early.

"Lilly!" she yelled as she walked in the door. "You ready?"

"Yep." I yelled back. I scooped up my phone from it's place on my night stand and walked down stairs. My mom was no where to be found. "Mom?"

"I'm in my room. I have to put my dress on." she shouted from her room. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch. It was another twenty minutes before we headed out.

It took every ounce of my will power not to pound the valet that took our car once we arrived. He had looked me over then smirked. I hate when guys do that. I was even more pissed when I heard some one whistle as I walked up to the door. I turned towards the whistler only to be met with a grinning, familiar face.

"Nice dress, Miss Lilly." I rolled my eyes at the older man. "It's been awhile since I've seen you here."

"Nice to see you too, Maurice." I smiled back at him, as my mom pushed me through the door. Once inside the ballroom, my mom went of to mingle. I head straight for the chairs that had been lined up in the back of the room. I took a seat and began looking around the room. It didn't take me long to find Miley across the room. Our eyes met just for a second. **How'd we **even** end up this way? **I mean here I am** nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy. **By the looks of it Miley is** doing **her **best to avoid me. **Yet **I'm **still **starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us **and **how I was losing my mind when I saw **her** here **in this exact place. I wanted so much for us to be together. I had wanted tonight to be our first night. I want her to walk over to me right now so I could apologize **but **she** held **her** pride like **she** should have held me. Oh **man, **I'm **just **scared to see the ending. **I can't believe ** we **are** pretending this is nothing. I'd tell **her** I miss **her**, but I don't know how. I've never **actually **heard silence quite this loud. **I can't believe **I'm standing alone in a crowded room** again **and we're not speaking. **I'm still **dying to know, **if it's** killing **her **like it's killing me. This is **starting to **look like a contest of who can act like they care less. I liked it **so much **better when **Mileywas** on my side. **I took a deep breath and stood up. I was gonna get all this over with. I walked over in Miley's direction. Luckily at the moment she was alone. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said with out hesitation. Miley look at me for a moment. Then turned away from me and walked off. I wanted to cry. I could feel the tears forming. Well **the battle's in **her** hands now but I would lay my armor down if **she**'d say **she**'d rather love then fight. **I reluctantly walked back to the chair I had occupied. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. We were suppose to be together forever. I just wanted to erase what I said. ** I don't know what to say since a twist of fate **changed our lives. It's also really hard to get out of my mind **'cause we're going down. **I sighed. I wanted this all to be over. I want my Miley in my arms. I decided to look over in the direction I had seen Miley walk away. There she was, talking to some other people. I took a deep breath. I was gonna try this again. I was going to get her back. I started walk towards her once more but I was soon stopped dead in my tracks. I watching in horror as Miley hugged a brown headed girl next to her then kissed her on the lips. I felt like the wind had been knock out of me. **The story of us **was really looking **a lot like a tragedy now. **I guess this was **the end. **

**AN: okay I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry again for the long wait My charger broke and I had to wait for a new one. I was so sad. I also apoligize for any suckyness this has. I promise to TRY to write a longer chapter. R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN****: Alright this is another Miley's POV. I know its short. I promise something big coming soon. **

**Miley's POV**

The Way I Loved You

Mikayla is honestly sensible and so freaking incredible. All my single friends are jealous. Sure I felt bad about the way I just dropped Lilly. I could have handled things differently but I chose to just let her see me with Mikayla at the party.

Oh God Mikayla. I don't know what it is about her. She always says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. She even opens my door when I get in to her car. She always says I look beautiful and I feel perfectly fine about the whole thing. It's just so nice for someone to know every part of me. But sometimes I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain with Lilly. I find myself awake at two a.m. cursin' Lilly's name. I must admit what Lilly and I had was amazing. It's like you're so in love that you act insane. That's the way I loved Lilly. She could have me breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a total roller-coaster kinda rush. You know the way your stomach turns. Not in that bad way. It's the good kind of feeling and I never knew I could feel that much. Lilly was just that incredible in a completely different way from Mikayla. Like Mik respects my space and never makes me wait like Lilly did. She always calls exactly when she says she will.

Mik is really close to her mother, which I love. I also love when she talks business with my father. Of course he thinks she's trying to ruin my career. But she's so charming and endearing that my daddy just loves her and I'm comfortable with that.

Yet Mik can't see the smile I'm faking. My hearts not breaking 'cause I can't feel anything at all. I should feel some sort of remorse. Lilly and I were wild and crazy. She was just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, all of it rolled into one. I'm starting to think she got away by some mistake and now it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' her name. That the way I loved her. I never knew I could feel that much but that's the way I loved Lilly. Well I guess I still love her. I would give anything to stop thinking about her.

**AN: Again I know this was short but I'm trying. I have lots going on right now. Please stick with me and please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Better Than Revenge

How was I supposed to go on with my life? The rumor around school was Miley was officially with Mikayla, as in the teen singer Mikayla. How the two even met is a complete mystery to me. All I know is that I had Miley right where I wanted her, but Mikayla came along, got her alone some how. Mikayla took Miley faster than you could say "sabotage". I definitely never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I wondered if Mikayla even knew about me. If she did she had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. It was almost unbearable. I wanted Miley back. She and I belonged together. Mikayla underestimated just who she was dealing with. I was going to have to find a way to get her back.

Immediately I began to ask everyone about Mikayla. I didn't know too much about her. She didn't really sing my type of music. Everyone told me the same thing. Mikayla is not a saint. I also found out she had just gotten back from doing a movie with Jake Ryan. I had no idea she was an actress. She's also better known for the things that she does on the mattress. That made me freak out a little. I didn't want some other girl who didn't care about Miley to be her first. One thing I found out through the gossip at school was that there was going to be a party this weekend and both Mikayla and Miley have already said they were going to be there. Soon Mikayla is gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make her any friends. There is nothing I do better than revenge.

On Friday night, the night of the party, I quickly made my way to Oliver's house. Oliver, Joanie and I were all going together. It was at some guy named Cooper's house, who happen to live a block away from Oliver. I was glad that Oliver and Joanie were waiting outside for me. I wanted to get to the party as soon as possible and seeing as how I was already thirty minutes late, I didn't want to waste any more time. With out stopping I skated right past Joanie and Oliver, and headed towards Coop's house.

"Whoa Truscott! Slow your roll." Joanie called after me. I brought my skateboard to a halt and wait as the couple caught up to me. "I'm sure they aren't even there yet. Most people don't show up early." Joanie said as we walked slowly together. They knew of my plan. At first neither were on board but after some talking and a few fake tears I managed to change their minds.

Despite what Joanie said, the party was in full swing when we arrived. Cars were parked everywhere. I stashed my board in the bushes and followed Joanie and Oliver in the door. It was crazy how fast I found Miley. She was standing off to the side of a big crowd. The crowd, I noticed, was all surrounding Mikayla. She must be use to all the attention. I hadn't realized I was staring at Mikayla until she made eye contact with me. She looked at me like I was a trend and she's so over it. I personally think her ever-present frown is troubling. I looked away from her. I needed to think about my next move. I didn't have time though. Mikayla had broken from the crowd and walked up to me.

" Are you Lilly Truscott?" She asked, still frowning

"Um yea I am." I hesitated.

" Look, just leave it all alone." I looked at her blankly. " The word around here is that you're planning to get Miley back. That's not going to happen dear. She's mine now. I'm just to sophisticated for you."

"Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go. I'm sure they didn't teach you that in what ever prep school you went to, so it's up to me." I had no idea where I was getting all this courage from but it was fueling me up for a fight. " I may be just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey. You might have her but I will get the last word." By this point Miley had walked up to us. I was also suddenly aware that everyone was watching us. I could see Mikayla wanted to say something but she didn't. Instead she walked away. I could hear people complaining about the lack of fist flying. Miley lingered for a minute before walking off to Mikayla. I wanted to grab her and tell her sorry for every thing. I needed her to be with me. I needed her. I sighed before heading to the kitchen. I grabbed one of the red solo cups and filled it with the red punch in the huge punch bowl. I took an enormous drink and instantly regretted it. I gaged a little as the punch burned down my throat. It had obviously been spiked. Once it was all the way down, I took another drink. I finished off the cup and refilled. By the time I had four cups full, Oliver and Joanie were at my side.

" Lil, what are you doing?" Oliver took the cup from me and took a whiff. "Whoa!" He pulled the cup away from him.

" Were you trying to get wasted, Truscott?" Joanie asked, taking the cup from Oliver and poured the remaining contents into the sink.

"Just needed a little liquid courage, Plumbo." I said.

" Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'cause I don't think you do."

"I'm fine you guys. I just needed some time to think. I'm gonna get Miley back." With that I headed back to the living room. Everyone was dancing around and minding their business when I walked straight up to Mikayla.

"Hey Mikayla!" I slurred a little as I approached. "Come on, show me how much better you." Mikayla looked me up and down. She rolled her eyes and turned away. " So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better." I called after her. She began walking out. She took Miley with her, faster than you could say "sabotage".

**AN: SO this wasn't as long as I wanted but I hope y'all like it. The story is coming along and I think I'll probably be done in three more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I am super duper sorry that it's taken this long. You guys should really thank my ex-girlfriend for making me set aside time to write and also one of my new friends for encouraging me to keep going because she wanted someone to have a happy ending :)**_

If This Were A Movie

_ Last night _I couldn't sleep. I could hear _my own heart beating _and it was creeping me out. It _sounded like footsteps on my stairs. _Its happened before though. Actually it seems to happen every year around this time. The night before the first day of school. Every year it was the same. I will have these anxiety attacks. I think a lot of it had to do with not wanting my secret to come out. The last few years it happened Lilly was there to make me feel safe even though she really didn't know the cause. _Six months _has _gone _by since we broke up. Yet _I'm still reaching _out for her _even though I know _she's _not there. _I actually haven't seen much of Lilly at all since that party when it looked like she was gonna fight Mikayla. I found that it was rather difficult not to see Lilly. I find myself _playing back a thousand memories _of Lilly and me. Just _thinking about everything we've been through _gets me a little sad and sometimes angry. _Maybe I've been going back too much lately. _I have to stop myself from going back. Mikayla probably thinks I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I don't put any effort into our relationship. Actually see doesn't seem to mind at all. It sometimes seems like I'm just a girl to show off. Even though my Hannah secret isnt out, I am very famous. Mikayla has been taking me to every award show and concert possible. If Hannah Montana didn't have to be there then Miley Stewart was. Parties too. As much as I really liked Mikayla in the beginning it didn't change the fact that things had changed between us. Mostly because of the parties. She's a flirt, even if she doesn't admit it. She use to make me feel good, better then I thought Lilly did but it wasn't. I didn't realize what I lost till now. I find myself wanting to find Lilly and say, _"Come back, come back to me like you _

_would you would if this was a movie." _I know it won't happen like that because this is no movie. This is real life, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to just yell at her and say, _"Come back to me like you could if you just said you're sorry.". I know that we could work it out somehow _if she would say she was sorry for what she said. _But if this was a movie, _she'd_ be here by now._ ******LILLY'S POV***** I've always loved the first day of school because that meant I got to stay at Miley's. We would tell our parents that we would want to get ready together but really it was because Miley had terrible anxiety about school. I never quite figured out why though. I can't help but wonder if she's alright right now. _I know people change and these things happen but I remember how it was back then._ I would be _locked up in _her _arms _and I would tell her everything would be alright. _Now I _find myself _pacing down the hall _wondering if I should ride _down _her _street _to check on her. But then I _flashback to the night_ _when _I screwed everything up. I beat my self up about that all the time. I guess I didn't realize _how much I had to lose_ at the time. I lost so much. I finally stopped pacing and headed to the kitchen. I smiled when I found a plate full of bacon sitting in the middle of the table. I reached for the note that was next to it. 'Lilly, Have a great first day of school! Love,Mom.' My smile grew as I grabbed a piece of bacon. "Ooh bacon!" I turned to see Oliver and Joanie walking towards me. I hadn't even heard the door open. "Hey guys." I gave them a halfhearted smile. "Lilly, were you thinking about Miley again?" Joanie asked as her and Oliver sat at the table. She must have seen past my smile. "How could you guess?" I responded as I flopped down in a chair. I grabbed another piece of bacon. "Lil, you have to get over that girl already. She isn't worth your time." "Hey!"Oliver shouted through the bacon in his mouth. "That's my friend you guys are talking about." Joanie and I both looked at him in disbelief. "Oliver, are you saying you and Miley are still friends?" I asked, glaring at him just a bit. "Umm yea." He replied gulping down the bacon he had in his mouth. I began to glare harder at him. This was news to me. "What? Am I not suppose to be?" Joanie whacked his arm. "No you dweeb! She hurt Lilly." "Well technically I hurt her first." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Sure but she didn't have to break up with you the way she did." I could feel tears start to form at Joanie's words. "I think we should go. Don't wanna be late." Oliver said getting up from the table and heading towards the door. Joanie and I followed. I picked up my bag off the floor and grabbed my skateboard. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. The kids at school were crazy as usual. Everyone screaming and even a few tears after not seeing their "best friends" all summer. I rolled my eyes as I pushed past a bunch of freshmen looking at maps. I laughed a little because it was just last year that we were doing the same thing. The only difference was I had Miley then. I scan the building to see _if _she's_ out there, if _she's_ somewhere. _No luck. Oliver, Joanie and I head in to the gym to get are schedules. Of course it's packed with others waiting in the proper lines. I head over to the R-T line while Joanie and Oliver go to the O-Q table. Their line is shorter then mine so we won't even be able to talk in line. I started shuffling threw my bag when I hear a gasp in front of me. I slowly look up before dropping my bag. My eyes grew wide at the sight in front of me. There stood Miley. She looked tan and I could tell there were highlights in her brown hair. I quickly picked my bag off the ground and slung it over my shoulder nearly hitting the person behind me. I watched as Miley opened and closed her mouth a few times before I finally spoke. "_I've been waiting for you since you've been gone."_ I mentally kicked my self for that. I mean six months and that's the best I've got. "Um well I.. I.. _I just want it back the way it was before _you know before I screwed up." I was surprising my self with the words I was saying. It was just coming out. I couldn't stop now. She had to know. So _I say, "Come back to me like you would before the fight,_ please. I know what I said, what I did was a mistake. I was being stupid. _But I take it all back now. I know that we could work it out somehow. _There have been so many times when I thought '_if this was a movie, you'd be here by now' . _Because this is _not the kind of ending you wanna see,_ you know but..." "Woah Lilly!" Miley put her hand over my mouth. "People are starting to stare." I looked around and sure enough everyone with in hearing distance was looking at us. I looked down at the ground. "Um why don't we go to the bathrooms so we can talk. We have plenty of time. You know they won't count us tardy the first day." I just nodded and followed Miley out of the gym and into the nearest bathroom. We both stood there awkwardly till Miley spoke again. "Do you mean it?" I gave her a questioning look. "Do you take it all back?" I began nodding ecclesiastically. "Miley I take it all back. I swear I'll never question you again. I'm sorry." As soon as the last sentence left my mouth, Miley wrapped her arms around my neck. I quickly wrapped mine around her waist. "I missed you Lilly." She whispered in my ear. ***** **THE END********** **(HA! gothcha! Sorry couldn't resist. :) Continue reading! )** "Wait. Miles, are you telling me all I had to do was say I was sorry and I could have had you back?" I asked pulling away just a bit. "Well you don't exactly have me back yet. I mean technically I'm still with Mikayla but I think I'm going to break up with her, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to get back with you Lilly." I pulled away completely and just nodded. Of course I wasn't just going to get her back! How stupid of me to think so. "I'm here though Miley. I always will be. As long as we're friends I'm happy. I missed you." A huge smile spread across Miley's face. Then she gave me a small peck on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom. _***** ******* ****** ***_ _**AN: Okay so no this is not the end. I WILL write another chapter at least. I don't know when it will be. School keeps me busy sometimes. I am trying you guys I swear! **_ _**You know you love me ;) kisses**_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I'm sorry it took way to long but here it is! The last chapter! I will say I'm not extremely happy about it but I needed to finish it. SO I at least hope you enjoy it. I am really sorry for any suckyness! **

State Of Grace

Miley's POV

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights. _I couldn't believe how _busy _the _streets _are on a Tuesday. They're probably all like and are going on with their _busy lives_. No one probably sees anyone else. They don't take time to look around. We're all the same though. _We are alone with our changing minds. _We eat, breathe, and drink the same. _We fall in love till it hurts, or bleeds, or fades in time. _ We don't think about it we just do it.

I fell in love with Lilly, plain and simple. It happened in an instant, the first time I saw her, and _I never saw _her _coming. _How could I? I was young, still am but I believe when you find the person you're meant to be with for the rest of your life you just know. That's why I'm giving her a second chance. Love is worth fighting for.

"It's about time Miles!" My daddy exclaimed as I approached the elementary school. "What took you so long? You barely have time to change into Hannah."

"Sorry Daddy, there was traffic, so I walked." I explained as he rushed me inside and into an empty classroom followed by my usual stylist and make-up team. Hannah was reading to a group of first graders today. As much as I loved doing things like this, I really just wanted it to be over. Today was going to be the day I told Lilly about me being Hannah Montana. We just started going back out a few days ago and I didn't want there to be any secrets this time. Of course I couldn't tell her why I wasn't going to be at school for half of the day but I promised her I would explain later if she would meet me at the beach. She agreed but I could tell the wheels in her head were spinning around. I don't blame her. We've been here before and it didn't turn out well. I wasn't going to let it end again. I was going to tell her _and I'll _probably _never be the same. _

Lilly's POV

I was beginning to get a little anxious. Miley asked me to meet her at the beach after school. There is a little cave a few miles away from Rico's. Mostly couples go there to um… well make out and stuff. It even had a little wooden sign to show if it's occupied and a sheet someone put up to make it super private. This is where Miley wanted to meet. It scarred me a little. I wasn't sure what she had planned. I mean we had only just started going back out again. Surely she wasn't ready to take things to the next level. It would be going way to fast. After the talk Miley and I had in the bathroom, I knew we'd probably end up together again. I also knew things needed to go slow. I was going to tell her that as soon as she got here. Truth is I love Miley. I wanna be with her for the rest of my life but I need to take things slow. I gotta put a shield up.

I thought of everything I wanted to say as I paced back and forth. I couldn't do this. When Miley _comes around _my _armor _always _falls._ Just as I am about to walk out, I hear the sheet being pulled. I turned to see, not Miley but Hannah Montana. My jaw dropped and I let out a shriek that _pierced the _cave _like a cannonball._ I loved Hannah Montana! But why was she here?

"That was louder the I expected." Hannah said as she rubbed her ears. "I need to tell you something Lilly." She started walking towards me. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do. "Lilly I love you and…"

"Whoa! Hold on! You don't even know me, how can you say you love me? I mean how do you even know my name? Plus I'm in love with someone else who will be here any minute and I don't know what she'll says so it might be best if you just leave or I need to wake up because I must be dreaming…"

"Calm down Lilly. You aren't dreaming." Hannah let out a sigh and placed a hand on top of her blonde hair. Slowly her hand slid down and as it did her blonde hair followed to reveal brown hair. My mouth hung wide open and my eyes bugged out. Now before me stood the love of my life, Miley. I had to be dreaming. I decided to pinch my self.

"Ouch! Well I'm not dreaming so this must be some sort of joke right Miles? Are there cameras hidden in here or something?"

"No no! Lilly this isn't a joke or a dream. Oh please don't be mad at me. I couldn't tell you." Through the dim light I could see tears forming in Miley's eyes. I take the few steps that separated us and pulled her in to my arms. _Now all _I _know is don't let go. _

" I'm not mad. Just please tell me what's going on. There's nothing you can say that would change my mind about you." I rubbed her back. Miley sighed into my shoulder.

" I'm Hannah Montana." I pulled her closer in to me. "That's why I was always gone during the weekends and stuff." My girlfriend is Hannah Montana!

Miley and I stayed in the cave until it began to get dark. She had told me everything though. I do mean everything. It all made sense now. I can't even believe I would accuse her of cheating on me.

Now _we are alone just _Miley _and me, up in _her _room. Our slates are _completely _clean. Just _two _twin fire signs _and _four blue eyes. _We had no secrets between us and we both know now how the other felt. She had even told me how far her and Mikayla had gone. _So _she was _never a saint, we learn to live with the pain._ I mean I would have loved to Miley's first everything but it wasn't going to be possible. I mean she had gone out with Ashley first. She had already taken a lot of Miley's first and now so had Mikayla. Miley assured me though that I was her first and only true love. It will be tough _but this love is brave and wild. _We will survive. _This is a state of grace _we're in. _This is a worthwhile fight. _I've always heard _love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. _I was going to play the game right. I didn't wanna lose her again. Miley is my everything. She's _my Achilles' heel. _Being here, alone with her without any secrets is the most awesome felling in the world. This is _something good and right and real. I never saw _this _coming. _Not in a million years. _I'll never be the same._

Miley's POV

It feels like everything is right in the world. I love Lilly. Lilly loves me. That's all that matters. We're all good now. I swear we talked for over twelve hours. As much as I loved it, we had school. By the time we ran out of things to say we were both starving. I'm glad we talked though. It's like the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I mean who wants to hide half their life from the person they love. Now everything is out there, we're in our own _state of grace. _Things will last because _this is a worthwhile fight._ I plan to fight till the death for her. I'll be with her for the rest of my life. _Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right, _I plan to win.

**The End!**

**AN: Okay there it is. I really hope you guys like it. If you think there is anything I left out that needs to help end it properly please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Once I try to figure my schedule a lot better I will be writing other stories but probably not any more Liley's. Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
